


Cutie

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Ladnok, Alpha!Trugg, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Omega!C.G., Oral, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The two commanders like cute things.





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Had an urge for. Threesome and well the ladies and Claw Guy need Love hence why I wrote this on my tumblr sinfultrails and now I share with you
> 
> Hope you like!

He panted when he felt hands gently reached back and spread his folds. His elbows shook as he leaned on them, his head resting on Ladnok’s lap as his cheeks darkened.

He hears Trugg chuckle behind him as her thumbs lightly rub over his slit teasingly with a purr. 

He moaned softly and leaned into Ladnok’s hand as she strokes over his head and through his hair with a quiet chuckle as she looks down at him. Her eyes had a certain gleam to them.

“How adorable, you’re blushing~”

C.G. gulped a bit and then his eyes widen slightly when he sees the bulge in her pants before feeling her lightly press on his head.

“Well? Don’t you want a treat?”

Trugg laughed softly “Look how wet this cutie is Lad….he looks so delicious I just want to eat him up….”

He cried out when her fingers pinch over his clit and tug on it while her other hand closes around his cock, gently pumping it. He looked back up when his head is pressed on a little more firmly again.

Ladnok raised an amused brow before smirking when C.G. started mouthing and licking over the bulge of her crotch. He heard her shiver and groan as she returns to petting him.

Slowly he used his mouth to unzip her. He had not been ordered to move his hand since after all. He pushed his hips back into the ministrations of Trugg’s hands as pleasured heat spreads through him.

“Mmmmm….” he closed his mouth over Ladnok’s semi hard cock and tugged her out before taking her tip into his lip and slurping around the tip.

“Ooooh….quiznak….his mouth is so good Trugg….”

He heard the other chuckle, as he slowly started to take more of the wonderful cock into his mouth, suckling softly and groaning. 

Trugg purred, “Hmmm……I can imagine….now I wonder how he’ll like my mouth….”

“Mmmm…?” He choked slightly when the head hits the back of his throat. He coughed and then moaned as he took more of her in, “Glk….!”

He gave a muffled gasp as a soft, warm mouth closes over his slit and licks firmly at it. C.G. cried out around Ladnok as Trugg gently moved her hands to gently rubbed her palms over the back of his shaking thighs.

Her tongue slips inside him, swirling around and pressing over his slick covered walls making him choke slightly. He pulled off the cock a moment, panting with his tongue hanging out a moment.

Ladnok smirked and chuckled, “Aaaaaw, does Trugg’s tongue feel good inside of you cutie? Hmmmm?”

“Ghhhnn…yes…yes mistress…”

He bucked back with cry when Trugg squeezed his clit between her fingers causing hims to moan and shake needily.

“Hmmmmm, I think I see what Commander Throk saw in you….”

He ignores the way his heart clenched at the mention of his past lover, pushing it down as he went to take her cock back into his mouth.

Ladnok smirked as she let down his back and over his back as Trugg sucked and slurped over his clenching slit. The blush on C.G.’s face darkened as he moved to take her down his throat this time….

The two ladies purred softly. After all it’s been a while since they’ve had such a cutie.


End file.
